There's always a way
by laura0506
Summary: Holly Finnigan is a girl, attending Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, thinking she is normal...until she finds out that she isn't.She has to fight for her life and maybe another's as she's put into the Magic Games, where students are forced into an arena to fight to the death to wear the crown of representing their school. No slash. AlbusPxOC
1. Chapter 1: School

**Hey, Hp and HG fans! This is my first crossover, that I wrote when I was 9, 10 years old, so please don't send flames... I know it's pretty bad, but I like it (if I say so myself)! It's part of a trilogy, which I'm still currently writing at the moment. Please please, review! I love them, really I do, apart from flames... XD thanks for reading anyway, and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

School

* * *

I quietly pack from Charms class, and think about dinner. Pumpkin juice and all the other things I love. I walk out of the classroom when Professor Flitwick dismisses the class. My stomach grumbles at the thought of dinner. I smile and quickly hurry towards the Great Hall. My eyes water at the smell of all the food. I go inside and my bag slumps down beside Sophie, who jumps. I begin to laugh.

"What's for dinner?" I say, as I sit down.

"The usual," Sophie says as she makes room for me.

I grin and brush my hair behind my ears. My hair is a lovely fair blond and almost brown. The curls go everywhere on my hunger-expressional face. Sophie and I start chatting about Quidditch.

"He's such a good keeper!" Sophie squeals, taking another glass of Butterbeer. "I mean he is so handsome!"

I don't answer and just keep spinning my worm spaghetti on the fork. I eventually swallow it, well, try to swallow it. I choke on the big clump of worm. Sophie hits me on the back hard and the spaghetti flies across the great hall.

I sigh.

"How many times?" I say, turning towards Sophie. "Don't talk about boys!"

Anger crosses Sophie's face, outlining it with the red fury.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" she said, glaring at me. "I mean, we are at the age!"

I sigh again and don't say anything else. I begin to swallow more spaghetti until my stomach begins to hurt. I push the bowl away.

"I'm not hungry." I say, while I look up. Another girl with blond hair comes rushing across to our table. She sits down and shovels down all the food that was left. She stops eating and tries to regain her breath.

"Hi!" she said, "I had detention with Snape if you are wondering, Holly."

That voice belongs to Emma Johnson, my muggle-born friend. I laugh. Emma grins at Sophie and she laughs too. Emma always gets detentions. And I don't know why but they are mostly with Professor Snape.

Holly. Holly Finnigan. That is my name. I go to this school, Hogwarts. The best school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is Beauxbatons, the girl witchcraft school and Durmstrangs, the boy wizardry school. But my parents went here.

Lavender Brown and Seamus Finnigan. They were in the same year and apparently they even went to the ball together. My parents were crazy until mum fell in love with another boy. He married someone else and their child is in my year. Rose Weasley. She is such a nerd. She bursts into tears when she gets a single mark wrong.

Seriously, she should see my marks. I got 10% in my last Potions test. Rose gasped when she _did_ see my mark. All I did is grin. I'm bottom of everything. Except Defence against the Dark Arts. I'm almost top. I'm second in fact. Below Albus Potter.

I begin to get my apatite again and finish my meal. Then we walk back to the common room. While we walk back up the staircase Sophie begins to talk again.

"… and when he saved that goal! Oh, I almost fell out of my seat!" she says, smirking the whole way.

"Who do you like?" she asks. I look at Sophie. I know she wants to know and she likes winding me up. I sigh and don't say anything. Sophie begins to get irritated.

"Oh, God, Holly! You are such a loser; you always go for the weaklings. Who did you fall in love with again in fourth year? Oh, yeah, it was Rowan Krallem." She sneers. I flinch at the name. I won't be reminded again by that idiot. I just take a deep breath and knock on the fat lady who has dozed off. She wakes instantly and jumps when she sees a clump of Gryffindor's waiting to say the password to get inside.

"Oh, I am ever so sorry!" she pipes, with her silly American accent. I giggle at the sight of her confused but shocked face.

"Patronus," I say, as soon as the door swung open. The fat lady is really bored being stuck in a painting year after year having to listen to these students gabble the password or in Frank Longbottom's case, the wrong password. I don't really feel sorry for the sad, lonely lady in the ugly portrait. If you ask me, she should ask Professor McGonagall for a decent job.

I jump inside the warm common room. And Sophie starts to babble her conversation again.

"As I said," she says, grabbing my arm so I can not ignore her like I normally do. "You're so lame!"

I start to flush with rage and I shake free from her grip. I turn around again and continue to walk slowly up the stairs. Then, an arm grabs me and pulls me down three steps of stairs. That arm belongs to Sophie. "Look here everyone!" she shouts, waving her arms frantically in the air. "Holly wants to tell you something."

All the eyes in the room turned towards me and I could feel myself go scarlet. I glare at Sophie who's laughing, making everyone else look at me as though I am a weirdo. Then, she starts chanting, "Holly loves Krallem, Holly loves-"

The next thing I hear was a scream and Sophie on the floor with a red, inflamed cheek. Everyone stops doing whatever they are doing and look at Sophie, crippled on the floor.

Sophie gets up and steadies herself. "I get it!" She says, and then she cackles a high pitched laugh that makes me angry. "Holly is too dangerous to be around other people." She instantly pulls out her wand and says a short loud word that makes red light come from her wand.

I stare at the red light coming towards me and the next thing I know is incredible pain. I scream, and fall and scream again. I close my eyes against the unbearable agony but Sophie just laughs. Then there is another scream but this time it is not from me. I snap my eyes open and Sophie has lifted an inch off the ground by these weak hands that grabs at her collar. I look, it is a boy. And he is Albus Potter.

Albus tries to pull Sophie a bit higher after she starts clawing at his hands. "Did you just do what I think you did?" he yells, dropping her like a ragdoll. She screams again and backs away still on all fours. She doesn't want to get hurt. Well, nobody does. "No, I didn't mean to!" she screeches, still backing away. "I didn't mean-"

Albus pulls out his wand but then his wand blows straight from his hand towards me. Professor McGonagall has run into the room with Dominique at her side. Dominique's by the serious faced Professor McGonagall and smirking. I don't think she likes Albus that much. I sit there panting and still in shock. Did my best friend Sophie just hurt me? I still sit there letting the confused questions fill my mind. Why did she do that? My eyes fill with tears, at the thought and I quickly brush them away before Professor McGonagall turns to me. She wants to ask a million questions just like everyone else. But the thing is so do I. Emma came running over and helps me up. She brushes me down which makes me a laughing stock and helps me steady my feet. McGonagall just says, "Potter, Thomas, come with me."

After he left everyone comes running towards me.

"What happened?"

"Are you all right?"

"What was Sophie doing?"

"Why were you screaming?"

Everyone stands looking at me, expecting an answer. But all I do is ignore them and sit down at the bottom of the stairs, who is my new best friend. Sophie hurt me because I hurt her because she annoyed me. I was saved by the horrible spell by Albus Potter who comes to the rescue. For a minute I have a thought come to my mind. Was Sophie really trying to hurt me? Then another thought comes to my mind. Or even possibly kill me? Then the last thing I remember is.

_Albus Potter just saved me._

Then the world goes dark before I fall into the dream.

* * *

_There are men at the front door of our house._

_"Don't hurt her!" my Dad says, as he lets the man and himself in. I'm so scared; after all I am only six years old. My knee is throbbing because I have cut it. The man puts on protective white gloves, and towers over me. My eyes fill with tears as I hold my mother's hand. The doctor's pack is still securely tied around her wrist. _

_"Let go of the child!" shouts the man, pulling out his wand and pointing it to me. My parents back away._

_"Don't hurt her!" screams my Dad, clutching my Mum tightly._

_I tremble in my chair until the man says some words that make me scream. And make me fall unconscious. I keep on falling. The floor opens up sucking me in and I go down_.

* * *

I am growing older until I am sixteen again and then I am in bed, bolt upright and screaming. Everyone is peacefully sleeping until I start shrieking. They leap out of their bed and wonder what is going on. Then I stop and realise about my dream. The words that Sophie had used were the same words as the man had used in my dream.

It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. When I was six years old, the man came to 'fix' me. He made me fall into a coma for four months. Afterwards, I was locked away from other children and every teacher who had to see me had to wear the special suit that the man wore that day.

Sophie had wanted to hurt me and I want to hurt her. To make her pay to make me remember that dreadful day. The day that turned my life upside-down….

There is another scream and the girls look at me but all I do is run out of the dormitory and follow the shriek. I end up in Sophie's room, and she is the one who is screeching as though she is being tortured. She's clutching her sides and letting out all the pain she has. Everyone is solidified, like helpless beetles scampering around looking for what they need. Help.

"Make it stop!" Sophie shrieks, rolling on the ground making blood trails follow every single and precise move that she makes.

I don't know what to do.

"Stop!" I yell, and all the other girls in the room whip around to see me almost as frozen as they look. They are probably so immobile that they just realised that I am here. Sophie stops screaming and starts shouting.

"Help! She's murdering me!"

I don't know who 'she' is but around 99.99% chances is me. (The other 0.01% is probably Albus who changed into a girl overnight. (But I seriously doubt that happened.)) Then, probably all of Gryffindor's girls and every member of staff come rushing in. McGonagall helps Sophie up and tells her to go to the Hospital Wing. I am really upset. It is like everything I want to hurt, it actually happens and when I want it to stop, it stops.

"What happened?" McGonagall asks, sternly. That's funny because I want to ask the same question.

"I don't know Professor," I whisper, looking at my feet like they are the most interesting thing in the world. But they're not.

"Holly, something happened and it involved you!" she exclaims. "I know what is wrong with you and if you ask me, you were the one who hit Sophie without touching her and you were the one who were torturing her this morning."

I stare at my Transfiguration teacher in disbelief and see her walk out the room.

"Yilsful, I suppose you have a suitable punishment for Holly?" she asks, to the cold faced smile that stares at me.

"I think," Snape says, smirking. I always hated my potions teacher. "We will give her more entry slips to the Magic Games."

My heart almost went straight out of my chest. The Magic Games? Wait, my Potions Teacher wouldn't do that! Oh, yes, he would.

The Magic Games are a series of TV shows to see which magic school is the best. Along with our school; Hogwarts, there is Beauxbatons, in France. And also Durmstrang, near Bulgaria. It is held every year in an arena near Bulgaria, and the worst part is they have to use magic, to fight until death. Only two come out. When I was twelve, it was our first to have our names in the golden cylinder. I had a friend called Kirsty. Kirsty Johnson. Yep, you guessed it. Emma's twin sister. Kirsty had her name drawn out of the cylinder and was sent to Bulgaria with seven other students. We never saw Kirsty again in person but saw her on the secret magic channel running. Running for her life. It was during a lesson that she was running, so we continued our work.

The next time we saw Kirsty she was on the ground, screaming and begging before a ruthless Beauxbaton killed her with the Killing Curse. Kirsty lay there defeated, eyes open, looking in the camera's direction, like she wants to see a particular person. I think she did.

I don't want to end up like Kirsty. But this makes sense now; my teacher does want me dead.

"I think fifty will be enough." Snape almost purred. Ouch. That's gonna hurt during the draw. I glare at my Potion's Teacher. But not just any glare that I do every time I see him, but a horrible, loathsome, disgusting glare that hopefully will hurt his eyes. Then I remember. More damage means more punishment. I stop and look at Professor McGonagall as I'm looking for help. She is headmistress. She can do something.

"Alright, Yilsful, but this will never happen again!" she said, giving him a look. Out of all the students in ten years she lets me have fifty draws.

* * *

It's the day of the draws. Everyone knows that I have fifty one slips in the cylinder. They know that I'm going to get picked. I worry. I don't want to get picked. I want Sophie to get picked. She is the one who deserves it. But wait! Won't she and Albus have fifty slips too? I tremble as the twelve to eighteen year olds sit in the great hall. First the Beauxbatons arrive. They do all these fancy moves. I don't care. I just sit and think of the games. What if I am chosen? What is going to happen to me? I don't know any torturing or killing curses. Nor I have any special swords.

Well, there is the Godric Gryffindor's sword but that hasn't been seen until Albus's dad and godfather (or known as our Herbology Teacher) used it. It is locked up in Professor McGonagall's office where no one can touch it. There are several charms on that sword. Whoever touches it will grow a beard. That happened to Scorpius Malfoy who unsuccessfully attempted to get the sword. That was funny.

But still. I don't know anything but I suppose we will get trained over in Bulgaria. I sigh in relief and clutch Emma's hand tight. I don't want to get chosen. Although I can hurt anyone I'm not even near. We all wish each over good luck.

I see a few second years crying. Well, I was crying for my first draw. And I haven't been chosen. Not yet. Professor McGonagall thanks everyone and sits while the Durmstrang teacher does the draws. I never knew his name. Not that I cared. There are ten cylinders waiting for names to be drawn. But I pray for my name not to be drawn. They start with Beauxbatons and call their names. The eight girls that are chosen walk separately over to the bench and sit down, terrified. The Durmstrang Teacher asks for volunteers but the only sound in the room is quiet whispers that go beyond the Beauxbaton table. Its Durmstrang next. Eight strong looking boys walked one by one along fearlessly and sat with the Beauxbatons.

Its Hogwarts next. Everyone is so scared.

"Lets start with Slytherin!" screams the Durmstrang Teacher, so loudly that nobody could miss him.

"The Boy!" he shouts, and he reached into a golden cylinder and pulled a delicate slip that one Slytherin Boy's name is on. He smoothes the sheet and says:

"Stewart Tward."

The pale faced boy with dark, brown hair walks along and sat down beside a Durmstrang whose name was Robert Krum. He was very quiet and waits for his partner to join him.

"Girl!" bellows the Man, taking a slip and reading it.

"Luciana Malfoy!"

Luciana Malfoy. Scorpius's little sister. She is in her fourth year and has slow wet marks on her face. Honestly, she's a bit of a baby. It's Hufflepuff next.

As the chosen one's of Hufflepuff strode over to the bench. Everyone is trembling. The girl is called Susan Knight and she is in my year. Blond haired and always smiles in my direction, she is no longer smiling. After all I may never see her again. The boy of Hufflepuff is called Lenard Tuckling and he is a year above me.

Ravenclaw.

"Boy!" shouts the man again, drawing another slip from a separate cylinder.

"Adam Watson!"

He is also in my year. I think he has a crush on me. Not anymore. He may be dead when he comes back. But maybe me too. Then I remember-

"There are thousands of slips." I whisper to myself, as Adam sits down. "But you have fifty one slips inside." I relax and tell myself it is not very likely.

"Girl!" screams the man, obviously getting bored. He carelessly plucks a slip and reads,

"Rowinda Krallem!"

Rowinda Krallem. She is in her second year. And so small. I always hate it when a second year is chosen. She walks silently to the bench. She isn't crying. I'm surprised because if I was her I would be a waterfall. She sits down and smiles when she sees me. Her black straight hair falling over her shoulders. I recognise her as I see her.

She plays with the whomping willow. Everyone finds her weird. She used to get bullied earlier in the year but her brother, who I fell in love with in my fourth year, stopped that. But he never fixed Rowinda's friendships. No one played with her so she played with the whomping willow. He knows her and they play games together. I don't know how.

"Gryffindor," shouts the man, taking two different slips and reading the first one.

"Boy again!" he shouts, and unfolds the paper. He knows the name. He smiles and reads out.

"Albus Potter."

I look at Albus. He runs his fingers through his hair and gets out of his seat. I think he got fifty slips too for what he did a couple of days ago. Well, anyway, he is chosen. Lily, his little sister sits there and doesn't move. As Albus goes to the bench and sits with the other chosen students he finds my eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" I mouth, making the codfish impressions on my face really clear. He shakes his head and mouths back.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Girl!" shouts the man finally and opens the slip of paper that he collected earlier. I am so scared. As he reads the paper I have a little sigh of relief to find out it was not me. But then I remember the words again that make me gasp.

_It is Lily Potter._

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger. Anways, thanks again, and I know the names are a bit stupid, but...I was struggling. Please review! XD **


	2. Chapter 2: The Training

**Hey, HG and HP crossover fans! Here's Chapter 2! Thanks to cisssyy for reviewing! Please review! xD**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Training

* * *

I stare in disbelief. Lily Potter. She's going to have to fight her brother. Lily becomes even paler. She knows what she has to do. She may never return. I feel horrible, with my eyes filling with tears. Part of it is my fault and I cannot do anything. I wonder what to do. Lily walks down the hall and up the stage. She sits beside her brother, his green eyes growing darker and darker. He hates the Magic Games. And so do I.

"Any volunteers?" asks the Durmstrang Teacher, eyeing the whole hall. My throat is dry. This is what I have to do! But it may be to late.

"Well, I hope you-"

"Wait!" I shout, standing up. Oops. The Durmstrang glares at me. Every other person looks at me too. I swallow hard and know this is my moment. I was meant for this year and my fifty one slips inside that cylinder.

"I volunteer instead of Lily!" I say, standing up and run down the hall and up the stage. She lights up a little but begins to cry, her ginger hair becoming wet at the sides because of her tears.

But _I _am quite close to crying. I give a small nod at Lily and she walks off the stage and reaches her friends. She sits down among them and buries her face in her hands. She stops when the Durmstrang Teacher talks again.

"Splendid!" he says, threading his fingers in between his other fingers. I sit beside Albus and he squeezes his hand against mine. I know what it means.

_It means thank you._

I can't do much except give a small smile.

"Well, good luck to all of you and may the best school win!" he says, turning towards the school. "As everyone knows you will be watching them in between classes fighting for death. All witches and wizards will be watching from across the globe."

Then, he dismisses everyone and turns towards us. The ones who will be dead in a few weeks. We are separated into these rooms with a lovely satin couch and a window, overlooking all of Hogwarts.

I step into my room which is supposed to be wonderful but find it pretty small. I turn to the Durmstrang Teacher but only see the door slam and a clicking sound. I walk to the door and press on the handle. Turning doesn't work. I wait on the couch. What did I just do? Be an idiot! But who would go in Lily's place? What will become of me? I don't even notice the doors opening and a boy is inside, waiting to talk to me. I am startled.

"Please, look after her," he whispers sitting on the other side of the couch. "She's too young." Scorpius looks up and for the first time I nod my head.

"I will try my best." He smiles and leaves the room, locking it behind. I lie on my back staring up at the ceiling. Not very interesting. Until the girl stares right into me. No tears falling. Ginger hair into a half pony. Her green eyes begin to get scary.

"Don't worry, Lily," I whisper, taking the pillow from the couch. Clutching it to my chest. "I'll try my best." She just smiles.

"You have a chance of winning!" she says, raising her head to let me up. "You're going to win." I am thoroughly confused.

"What about Albus?" I ask, almost angrily.

She just laughs. "Who cares about Albus? He doesn't want to be a part of our family anymore."

A cold chill runs up my spine. "_He doesn't want to be part of our family anymore_."

She smiles. "Because you will be my sister very soon." Without questioning her she begins to talk again.

"I believe in you, Holly!" she says, tears brimming in her eyes. "And this is for you." She opens her hand to reveal a little pearl hanging on a string. "It brings good luck." She whispers, before she starts tearing up, letting the pearl drop in my hand and running out of the room.

The door still unlocked and open, I watch my parents run inside. My mother embraces me, making her blonde curls fall over my face.

"My little Holly," she whispers, rocking me back and forth. I hate my mum when she does this stuff.

"It's okay, Mum!" I say, smiling, letting her go. "I can take care of myself!" My Mother still unconvinced, she gives me another hug.

"Try and win," she whispers, but now I am getting angry. I shake her off furiously.

"What's going to happen when I win?" I ask, beginning to shake. "I'm no use here! I only have two friends!"

We have an argument but my dad wins.

"Fine!" I say, "I will try and win but it won't bring much use to anybody!"

"If you win," my dad says calmly. "I'll think about another scooter."

Without me saying anything, they leave and another girl comes in.

"Hi, Sophie." I say, glumly.

"I'm really sorry about the fight," she says, sitting beside me. I bury my face in my palms.

"It's not your fault, Sophie." But now when I look at her she's shaking her head.

"Try and survive. You have a chance. You're smart. If I hadn't started the argument, there would have been no argument at all. And you wouldn't be in the Magic Games." She gets up. "And Albus is quite cute too."

I laugh. She smiles and hugs me.

"Be careful," she whispers, before running out of the room. She is my last guest because now people come and remove my wand. They guide me to the train station like I don't know it already. They shove me on with everyone else. I sit beside my Hogwarts friends. Albus is staring out of the window. Rowinda is thinking. Of a strategy perhaps. Susan is watching Luciana and Stewart who are discussing their plan.

They are already allies.

Brilliant.

Lenard has sat beside the Durmstrangs who half of them are friends. A team. I have no friends now. Maybe I should ask Albus? He would probably say no.

I think of a strategy. The train starts moving as we are given food. I slowly rip off chunks of bread before placing it in my mouth and swallow. I drink my water and place my head back on the seat. A three day journey. On a train.

We are all given sleeping bags and tooth brushes. I effortlessly brush my teeth, spit the rest out of the window like we were told to and snuggle down in my sleeping bag. It's a bit crammed with 3 other girls and boys.

Eventually, I say, "Everyone who thinks we should split, raise their hand." Surprise, surprise - everyone does.

"How about the girls go in another compartment while the boys stay here?" Everyone agrees and we hop out of our snugly cocoons and move.

We go into the opposite compartment and settle quickly because the lights automatically switch off.

I fall asleep pretty quickly. No dream. No nightmare.

* * *

It's morning. I'm wakening up from my slumbers by Susan.

"It's breakfast," she says. I rub my eyes and we separate to wander and explore the train while we eat.

Then, we're given duties. Two people from each school have to do a chore. Albus and me with two girls from Beauxbatons and two from the other wander to the kitchen where we clean plates. I find out that a really friendly girl from Beauxbatons with light nutty brown hair is called Taylor Defleur. She laughs when we say something funny and she sniffs when we say something depressing. The other Beauxbaton girl is pretty sullen and doesn't say much. I'm guessing she's fourteen, by her braces.

"Did you 'ear that we don't 'ave our wands for the first 'alf?" Taylor asks, rubbing a plate until it sparkled. I gasp.

"No, I had no idea." Albus says, throwing a plate onto the ground. It smashes like a frantic wasp's nest. The Beauxbaton called Angelina screams while I pick up the pieces of the china. I tip the rest of the plate in the bin. Albus sighs. "I've never washed a plate before."

I giggle. The boy from the Durmstrang School who is Robert Krum is suppressing a smile. The other boy is introducing himself. "I'm Stefan Loaring." I nod at him and return to my cleaning. As the hour passes we get to relax and write down our strategy.

Other students strategising.

Me, worrying.

What is my strategy?

We are given paper and quills to write things down. Everyone is scribbling like crazy. I'm the only one that hasn't dipped their quill into the inkpot. I think.

What should I do?

I don't even know what we're going to be thrown into. A desert? A swamp? Who knows?

No wands for the first half. How will we fight? Other weapons surely. But I don't know how to use weapons. I wonder what weapons will be there. I write down what possible killing tools there could be.

_Weapons._

_Crossbows._

_Knives._

_Spears._

_Swords._

My quill moves onto something else.

_My strategy_

_Run as fast as can. Grab a backpack and hope it has useful things inside. Keep water in safe place. If no weapons, just survive. If weapons, use it as defence. Every night make good camouflage. Climb tree or hide in cave._

I am interrupted by the grumble of my stomach. Everyone else seems hungry too. We all get up to protest about lunch. We get it. I am satisfied as I am finished. Then, we go back to chores. It is kind of repetitive. Wake. Eat. Strategise. Eat. Chores. Eat. Bed.

And the one everyone does is pray.

On our last day, we pray the most. We look out of the windows of Bulgaria. It is beautiful. Too bad we are fighting in the arena. The train pulls to a stop and we are ushered out. After we scramble out and go into this huge building, Albus and I are forced into this little compartment. Thankfully, we get separate rooms with en-suites and locks. We get to eat the same food we do at Hogwarts. We eat at the table that we share with all the Hogwarts students. Everyone has made allies except from Rowinda, Albus and me.

The next two days fly by. The third day has training though. Our trainer called Bluebell tells us instructions.

"When you're on your pod, you are free to go." She says, everyone is nodding their heads in approval. "If you want to trigger the bombs."

Every year during the count down, there are bombs in case we go early.

"When you are moving to the centre of the arena, where all the weapons and supplies are you can do whatever you want from there." We look at our trainer.

She tells us to split and train in stations. Stations in like knife throwing and dummy killing but also stuff like snare setting, camouflage and shelter building. When we're free to go I go to the shelter building. Making little fires and tents. Then I rush to the food recognising after dummy killing.

Although I have no idea how to kill someone I get a spear and throw it directly to the stuffed mans heart. It misses and hits the stomach.

Oh well, he'll still be dead.

I wait in the queue for knife throwing and watch Malfoy. She is quick and accurate. She hides behind a fake tree and dives to the other before she throws half a dozen knives to the target. Two in the face. Three in the chest and another in the neck. She grins while she collects her daggers and gives them to me.

I try a different tactic. I quietly creep along behind the target, before breaking into a run running straight past the target and then turning back to throw my knife. In the neck. I smile. I'm not that bad.

I move to people finding. People finding is a station where we find where people are hiding. But I am going to use it in another way. If I am in trouble and need to find someone, I could do this to help them.

Look for fires and blood trails. Feet trails and recent campsites. I am exhausted at the end of Normal Training. It is Private Training tomorrow. Durmstrang first, then Hogwarts. Starting with Gryffindor Boy. Then girl. Then Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Then Beauxbatons.

Albus and I walk back to our compartment. "Do you think we have a chance?" I ask, looking at Albus's emerald eyes as we go into our compartment.

"You do," he responds, before slamming the door in my face. I silently stagger back to my room and change, wash and find a little bottle by my side of the bed. It was labelled 'Dreamless Potion'. I figure it out before I tip the bottle up and crumple onto the bed.

* * *

Getting up the next morning is quite difficult. I get up and skip to the bathroom. I do the usual and escape my bedroom at the smell of breakfast. Bacon and eggs. My favourite non-magical breakfast. I slurp it all down before I look at the clock. 9. 30 am. I have thirty minutes. I decide to do some more strategising. No such luck. Ten minutes later I give up and get down to the training centre. Everyone is already queuing. I see everyone as I sit beside Albus. He is smiling. I grin too. Eventually we are called one by one to the centre to impress the game makers.

We all do what we think is our best station practice and we do it. The game makers watch and think of a number for each person. In between 1 and 12. 1 the worst and 12 the best. Normally everyone gets 7 – 9. Before I left, I clipped Lily's pearl against my neck. It fits. She was like a sister to me. Albus's name is called.

"Good Luck!" I say.

"There's no point saying that," he mutters, as he enters the hall.

_"There's no point saying that."_

The Potters say very confusing things.

"What shall I do?" I suddenly think. I decide people finding. In the Private Training, they put an actual person inside with all the trails. 15 minutes or so later my name is called. I stride in. People Finding. I get over there and start looking. An old fire. Mud tracks. A few fake blood trails. I eventually look up an unrealistic tree. And camouflaged against it is a game maker. I pull myself up and tap him.

He snaps open his eyes and smiles. "Congratulations!" he says, ushering me down. He then comes down himself. "You still have 5 minutes."

I nod at him. "Sir, can I go to knife throwing?" I ask.

He smiles and says, "Of course you can!" I run to the knife training and pick it up. The game maker is just wiping off the mud. I return to him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks.

He looks at the gleaming object in my hand and before he says anything, I say, "The thing that everyone is!"

Without thinking, the thing that I picked up goes whizzing to his chest.

* * *

**Before you send flames about my grammar/punctuation and spelling, please remember I wrote this when I was about 10 years old. thanks again! xD **


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Hello, people! I'm sorry this is a bit late, but I had lots of homework, etc. xD so, here's chapter three, andplease don't forget to review! thanksa bunch! lol**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Beginning

The knife hits him beside the heart but he knows he won't survive. He sprays blood all over me and he collapses to the ground, clutching the knife. His hand is slick with blood within a few seconds. And he starts shouting.

The Game Makers notice him and send some medics. The man is still on the floor.

"What is the point in the Magic Games?" I say, but before he says anything his throat makes a raspy sound as his chest falls and he closes his eyes.

The medics run in and one checks his heart beat then his pulse. The medic shakes her head to the others. Then, their white uniformed backs turn towards me.

"She ought to get arrested and killed before the games!" one shouts, as another calls the guards. The one, who checked the game keeper's life, shakes her head again.

"She'll be dead anyway."

The guards who look like the medics but in black and carrying weapons not kits swarm around me.

"She'll be dead anyway." The one says again as they tie my hands and blindfold me. They drag me out and after what seems like hours of walking or should I say dragging, the guards rip off my eye cover and merely shove me into a room. It's not just any room but the compartment that I am in. I crawl without my hands which are still tied up onto the couch. I shut my eyes. Where's Albus?

I will be dead anyway. I quietly sob into the sofa. A few hours' later people come to untie my almost uncirculated wrists. I rub my hands until they work and I feed myself. I fall asleep for a few hours and have a nightmare. It's the beginning of the Magic Games and my feet are glued to the pod. The ten seconds finish and everyone is coming towards me with their weapons… The door swings open and six guards and a boy are at the doorway. The teen is blindfolded and tied and is struggling to get out of the guards' arms. The guards throw him in and Albus stops struggling and lies on the floor. Why are they doing this? The guards shut the door and I stagger over to Albus. I kneel over him and pull over the cover and untie his arms. His eyes are closed and he feels as still as metal.

"Albus?" I say as I gently shake him. He opens his eyes and looks at me. "Holly." I nod and I stand up and guide Albus to the sofa. We sit and switch the TV on and wait for our scores.

"Why did they do this to you, Albus?" I ask, he looks at me again. His green eyes wanting to close.

"I got a sword," he says "and stabbed a Game Maker on the balcony."

I look at him. "I knifed a Game Maker," I say.

The channel automatically comes on and the Durmstrang's faces come up one by one onto the screen with their score beside them. I see Stefan with an 8. Robert with a 10. All the others got 8's and 9's. It is Albus and I next. I expect to see Albus and his score but an image comes up saying.

"Albus Potter and Holly Finnigan's scores are still being decided."

Then Stewart Tward comes up with an 8.

Malfoy with a 9. She must have not tried hard.

Lenard Tuckling gets an 8.

Susan gets a 6. The worst score so far.

Adam gets an 8.

Rowinda gets an 8 too. I feel pleased because it's not every year a second year gets an eight. I wonder what she did.

The Beauxbatons arrive starting with Taylor with a 9. A few later with 8's and 7's. Angelina gets a 7. It's done. Albus draws in a collective breath. My eyes don't leave the screen. Albus's image shows up with a 3. He laughs. My image shows a 10. Then, it switches off.

"Well Done!" Albus says, sinking his head back into the couch.

"You too!" I say, but as soon as it said I know I shouldn't have said it.

"You know I did badly!" Albus says, getting up. "I heard a rumour it is the interviews tomorrow." He shuts himself in his room. What is Albus's strategy? I finish my meal. And drink the second bottle of dreamless potion.

The next day beside my bed is a wonderful dress in a green that has short sleeves. It has lovely pumps that match the colour but no one will see them by the length of the dress. When I wake up I jump out of my bed as I try the dress on. It fits and I do my hair up in a bun with some sides coming down my ears that I can't pin up. I look in the mirror. It feels like I'm going to the ball. Professor McGonagall comes inside.

"You look wonderful!" she says, looking at my gown and hair. "Give me a twirl!"

The stern, old Professor McGonagall is slipping away. She is now a lovely, friendly woman who acts like we've always been friends. I lift my arms slightly and spin around. My dress lifts up and follows my moves. I stop and the dress falls slowly and elegantly.

"Why do I have this dress?" I ask, checking the other places on my dress. I notice the untied knot at the back and my dress sags low. I tie the ribbon up and immediately the dress springs into action.

"The interview is today," she says. "And be as honest as you can!" I have my breakfast and we walk down into the waiting room. Everyone else is waiting in their wonderful clothes as well. Unlike the first time, Hogwarts is going last with Gryffindor before Slytherin and then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff after us. I'm going before Albus. I sit in a spinning chair and I sit beside Albus and Rowinda. Rowinda is spinning around and around and suddenly stopping then walking to touch the opposite wall then come back before doing it again. Before she starts she asks, "Do you want to join in?" I shake my head. "I'm OK. I'll just watch." Rowinda laughs and says, "At least do it once because it is really fun!" I give in and I spin around and around before I get up and begin to walk. The world is upside down and doubled. The hallucinations stop me as I fall and giggle before I even touch the wall. Rowinda falls beside me giggling as well.

"That was really fun, Holly!" she says, helping me up. Now I feel worse than ever. Our names are called and we sit beside the presenter whose name is Gabrielle Maclean. She asks questions. We answer them. First it is Beauxbatons. They are in different shades of blue dresses. They all say how much they want to win and what they would do with 1000 galleons. Taylor has a different opinion.

"I do not care if I was paid a million galleons!" she says, "I do not want to kill any body! I think the Magic Games are 'orrible!"

"I theenk so too…" says Gabrielle, checking the time. "And thank you Taylor for coming and saying your opinion!"

Taylor leaves and the Durmstrangs come in with their usual Bulgaria clothes.

Robert is the most cheerful and most chatty of the Durmstrangs.

"I 'ear you got a ten!" Gabrielle says, edging in closer to Robert. "'Ow did you get zat?"

"I think it was just luck." He says.

"Tell me Robert." Gabrielle says, "Do you have a girlfriend at 'ome?"

Robert stays casual and says, "No."

"Are you planning to get one soon?" she asks.

"Maybe."

"Well, you win and get a girlfriend!" she says and the buzzer goes off.

"Sure." Robert says as he marches off the platform.

The others almost never smile and they don't speak much.

Luciana Malfoy has a light silver dress with slithering snakes moving around. She is always speaking, laughing, smiling. Her partner doesn't say anything except yes or no.

_It's me next._

"Holly Finnigan!"

I smile as I walk onto the stage.

"'Ello, 'Olly!" she says, "Come and sit down!"

"Thank you!" I say as I sit down.

"What a beautiful dress you 'ave!" she says, stroking the green silk. "It is just like your name!"

I freeze. "Yeah, isn't it…"

"Now, 'Olly!" she says once again. "'Ow did you get zat ten?"

My mouth goes dry. "It's all a secret." My mouth bubbles. "So it doesn't matter."

"I also 'eard zat you volunteered instead of leetle Lily Potter?"

"Yes." I say. I don't want to talk about Lily at the moment.

"And another question." She says, "What would you do with 1000 galleons?"

To joke around and surprise Sophie, I smile and say "Get a new boyfriend!" Everyone laughs and soon the buzzer goes off. I walk off stage. I sit down beside a Beauxbaton and watch the screen. Albus walks on, confidentially. They have a laugh for 3 minutes.

"What would you do with 1000 galleons?"

Albus thinks this through and eventually says, "Open the door to a new life."

They have another joke around and I eventually properly listen when Gabrielle asks Albus "Do you 'ave a girlfriend Albus?"

For around 10 seconds Albus thinks and nods his head.

"Oooh!" squeals Gabrielle, "I need details!"

Nosy. Albus probably thinks that too. I look at him more closely. He has a black t-shirt and jeans on with green parts that match his eyes… and my dress. Albus is about to say the girls name when my heart turns. Who could it be?

"She came along too…." He says. "And she's most likely to live." The cameras turn on Susan, Rowinda then me. The big question is who?

My heart wants details too. Why? I don't know.

"What's her name?" Gabrielle asks, leaning in closer almost touching Albus's nose. Albus jerks back.

"I can't say!" he says.

"Why not?" she asks. "Is it 'Olly?"

Albus either flushes red with rage or with embarrassment. I can't tell.

"No!" he says, almost shouting.

"Then who is it?"

Albus sighs.

"It's… it's…."

"Yes?"

I take in a collective breath.

"It's Susan Knight!" he stammers. Everyone is looking at Susan in her pale orange dress scowling. She doesn't like Albus. Why does he like her? I flush with anger. Why am I angry? Albus walks off after the buzzer that waited an extra two minutes. He comes off with everyone staring at him. I don't speak. I don't look at him. He doesn't look at me. I watch as Rowinda comes on and is complimented on her 8. She thanks Gabrielle and they talk about her advantages.

"I'm quite hard to catch!" she says, "And I will have a few knives."

Rowinda comes off the stage smiling and skipping. I feel like crying.

Adam after, then Susan.

"Do you like Albus?" Gabrielle asks, Susan scowls.

"No!"

All cameras are on Albus and he doesn't blush this time. Eventually, we all walk back to our compartments. I rush up to Albus but so does someone else. We all start talking at once. "I'm sorry!" Susan says, "You go first!"

"No, you go first!" I say. Susan turns back to Albus.

"With pleasure!" Susan starts screaming at Albus. "I HATE YOU! NOW EVERYONE THINKS I LOVE YOU!" she screams, and a few minutes later she eventually is found by guards and is dragged away. Albus is turning towards me. I walk straight past him and into the compartment.

"It's not in that way!" he shouts behind me. I turn to him and begin to screech my head off.

"YOU DIRTY, ROTTEN BOY!" I shriek, wishing to hurt him. I try really hard. Inflamed Face! Inflamed Face! Inflamed Face! Inflamed Face! Inflamed Face! Inflamed Face!

Nothing happens.

I'm thoroughly surprised but even more surprised when this happens. During training, Albus must have gotten stronger because he lifts me up and carries me into my room and throws me on my bed. I scream, slap and kick at him but he ignores me. He shuts the door and locks it from outside. I chase after him but only run into the door. It really hurt but it still happens. Me, banging against it, screaming my head off. I eventually fall on the bed and cry my eyes out. A few hours later the tears stop attacking my face. It's all splotchy and red. I don't turn up for dinner. I don't take my potion. I don't have breakfast. Professor McGonagall realises and comes in. Albus completely forgot about me and left me starving and lonely in my room. I'm left my clothes for the arena because today is the day. I get changed and wash my face. I have a glass of water. My jacket is red. Unfortunately, so is Albus's. I ignore him for the rest of the morning. Professor McGonagall says,

"I hope you win Holly." I hug her tightly because I am so upset. She gently kisses my forehead and opens the door to the arena. Almost crying, I step into the elevator and it slowly rises up. My headmistress waves to me, because she knows that I will probably never return. I think of Hogwarts, watching the screens. Lily, as silent as a cheetah, about to pounce away at the sight of the gruesome programme. Sophie, biting her lip quietly, praying. Kirsty, glaring at the screens, but also crossing her fingers for her not wanting to see another death of her best friend.

A big voice rings out, starting the countdown. The elevator rises and then stops and opens the darkness to the arena. We're in the arena but the see through, glass barriers have stopped us from going, getting the weapons, killing each other before the countdown finishes.

I quickly eye the centre of the arena. It is almost a building but with no doors and a gaping hole in the middle, packed with weapons and other supplies. I have to get some supplies and run otherwise they'll kill me. I look around me and a few metres away from me is a girl, with raven hair. Her emerald eyes remind me of someone I know. I grin at the thought. Then she catches my eye. She smiles sweetly as if it's my birthday. But it isn't.

"10!" I jump at the voice, the strength of the earth's crust, as low as a whale bellowing, as loud as one too. "9!" I begin to cry. I bet the glass is soundproof because no one hears me crying. Howling begins. "8!" I stare at my shoes because I realise that if I cry the whole wizarding world will see me. "7!" I stop crying and look up, sniffing. "6!" I stop completely when the boy I knew, is looking at me. "5!" He is directly underneath the sun, and opposite me. "4!" I manage his face behind the building. "3!" His face looks at me too. "2!" He has a face that I can't quite yet to find out. "1!" I now know what it means. A massive gong rings out and I clutch my ears, hoping I am not deaf. The gong has gone out! I'm going to die. The door has already slid open, so I quickly dash to the building and grab a backpack.

He distracted me! Albus Potter! He distracted me! But then as I straighten my back, everything stops. Even if it is a second, I now know the expression on his face. _I'm sorry. _The world is back to itself and I am bolt upright again before I turn around. I am sprinting towards the trees; I don't bother to look back because the knife tells me. It comes whizzing to my right and straight into my forearm. I screech with terror and pain but keep on running. The long branches hit my face and get caught in my hair. I can feel the blood trickle down my arm, onto my hands. The pain has overcome my body and I, exhausted, collapse beside a tree.

OMG! That's all I can think at the moment barring pain. But I take a good look at my injury in case it will poison and kill me. The knife is right down, almost touching the bone, agonizing me.

_I am not going to cry! _I think, but my eyes burst with white light before are all blurry with water.

_Now what am I going to do?_ I think desperately, then the light bulb lights as there is something on my back with hope. I yank the backpack off my bag and undo the zip. I spill the contents on my lap.

A water bottle that's empty. A bundle of rope. An apple. A sheet of Plastic. A pair of socks. A small loaf, smelling of the bakery at home. A belt. And at the bottom of the bag, triggers me to burst into tears. A small first aid kit that is the exact one when my mother used on me when I was little.

* * *

_I run on my blue scooter that dad bought me for this day, my wonderful birthday. The scooter insists on racing down the street, so I allow it. The lights on the handles glow, shining light appears. I am so attracted by them that I forget that there is a pavement, with a large drop for a six year old like me._

_The scooter shoots off and I soar upwards into the air. At first I think I have transformed into a bird, flying in the clouds… but then I stop flying, my wings fail me, and I come back down. _

_I think my head hits the pavement, but now all I feel is pain. Screaming pierces the air, starts dogs wailing, car alarms shrieking, cats hissing. A woman with blonde, golden curls sprints outside and lifts me off the pavement. _

_My vision is clearer although tears pour down my cheeks, splash on my shoes._

_"Oh, Mummy!" I wail, "My new scooter!" _

_My mother just smiles._

_"Don't worry, darling. Daddy'll get you a new one."_

_I start to believe it and my face brightens up a little. A huge pain erupts from my knee and I burst into wailing again. My mum and I both examine my knee. A huge great gash has set in my knee and dirt has been trapped inside. Blood trickles down my short leg._

_"Oh dear. I know I'll get-"_

_"The doctors pack!" we say in unison. Mum lifts me inside our warm house and places me on the chair._

_She rummages in the kitchen drawer. And she lifts up my favourite first aid kit and opens it up-_

* * *

My thoughts are interrupted by a group of people that are walking directly underneath my tree.

"Ve've killed quite a vew people."

"But there is still a lot more to go."

Durmstrangs. No question about it. Their Bulgarian accents are too good to miss.

"It's not that hard. We've killed plenty people at the bloodbath." That wasn't a Durmstrang. That voice belonged to Lenard from Ravenclaw.

"Ve've killed five Beauxbatons, two Hogwartians,-"(they snort with laughter when the Durmstrang says this) "- and I'm pretty sure I saw four of our school dead too."

So that means two of my school are dead. Was it Albus and Rowinda?

"Vhich Hogwartians?" a Durmstrang spits.

"I'm pretty sure I saw that girl from my house, you know the one that hates Potter and Potter loves her? His dad is the almighty Harry Potter apparently. And the other one dead was that Adam Watson dude. He wasn't the smartest."

_Susan and Adam are dead. _

"How'd they die?"

"Your full of questions, aren't you matey?"

"HOW DID THEY DIE?"

I heard a terrible thump, roars of agony and yells to keep from the Durmstrang to keep fighting Lenard.

"All right, keep your hair on!" Lenard says, "Susan ran into Robert, I think, and I crept up behind her. Robert, who didn't look like he wanted to kill her, told her to run. She span around to see me, and I held up my dagger."

Then, he started to imitate Susan before she died.

"-_PLEASE_ DON'T KILL ME!" he squealed, in a high pitched imitation. "LENARD, AREN'T WE _FRIENDS_?"

The Bulgarians guffawed at this joke but one voice silenced the others.

"She died, that doesn't mean we have to make fun of 'er!"

"So vot, Robert?"

"Stop it or I'll punch all those teeth out of your vace!"

They, stopped at once and begin to search for trails, blood and the thing they're looking for the most is other people.

I try to keep my breath quiet and I don't dare move a muscle, but its okay, I'm dangerously up high.

"I can't see a thing."

"Here's a torch, shine them in the trees."

I freeze completely, praying under my breath that they won't get me.

"Vot's that?"

"Ooh! It's the 10 girl!"

"Someone climb! She's up that tree!"

Several voices come nearer to the trunk.

"I'll climb!" a Durmstrang says. He positions his body and starts to climb my tree. My tree! They've found me! I unravel my sleeping bag and know they've already seen me, and I'll need to run soon when I distract them.

The Durmstrang has only made it a few metres up by the sounds of it, and he falls again, landing on the ground.

"I'm too heavy!"

"_I_'ll go up!" It's Lenard. He's pretty light for a boy at his age. Before I am aware of it, he's on my branch, baring a long, sharp knife, the blade twinkling against the sunset.

"I got you now, Holly!" he snarls, and he slashes at me. I scream and shove my boots in his face. He yells in pain, and wobbles; the knife escapes his hand and lands on my boot. Lenard tries to regain his balance but I can't see what happens next.

My hands cover my face in complete terror and I hear a boy yell for someone to catch him.

"Run vor it!" and "He's going to land on vus!"

The Durmstrangs scramble away and Lenard's body tumbles down. The tree is too high. I remove my hands off my face and look over my branch.

Lenard is sprawled over the ground, arms and legs outstretched. Blood is gushing from his ears and dribbling from his mouth.

The picture of him is too terrifying that I try to get back on my sturdy branch. Vomit escapes my lips and I try to wipe all of the retch off my face.

I don't know what it is at first, but a creaking noise comes from somewhere. Almost like a falling tree or a branch.

But now I know.

_It's my branch._

Panicking, I run up the branch and leap as it breaks.

"She's falling!" and "She's gonna die!"

My eyes peer open to see my arms securely around the trunk. A sigh emits from me. I'm not falling, I'm clinging safely.

"Vho's there?"

I look down. But they're not talking to me; they're looking frantically in the direction of the bushes a few metres away from them.

Still pretty sick, I find it hard to concentrate. All of the boys wield their knives, spears and other weapons. Night is upon us, howls pierce the lonely night, and yellow beady eyes appear in the bushes.

Then there is an ear piercing, blood curdling shriek. It's from far away but it echoes through the arena. Someone must have died a few thousand metres away. Then, the trees sway dangerously, as if there is a hurricane coming.

A whizzing noise occurs behind me. Then, thinking it is going to hit me, it strikes below. The dagger scores right through Stefan's skull. Red goo spurts everywhere and all the other boys stare at him, bewildered.

Stefan does nothing, he looks at them like they have all gone mad. Then, his eyeballs roll out of control and after a few seconds they stay permanently in the back of his head, his knees give way and he falls flat on his face. The blood pours out and heads downstream like a flowing river.

The boys gape at me. Rain begins, falling onto their amazed but scared faces. Then they yell with fear and sprint away, some stumble over tree roots but they get away from me. Am I that scary?

They weren't looking at me.

_They were looking at the thing behind me._

I spin around, totally petrified with fear. And amongst the shadows, through the thick rain, a few trees away, is a monkey.

Laughing begins to appear. A monkey? They were given a fright by a monkey?

_It's innocent. _I think, still laughing. And then the monkey starts laughing too.

But now I stop giggling, because the primate's teeth weren't monkey like. Razor sharp daggers hang from the monkey's jaw. Blood drips from the ends of them and it continues and then his brown eyes change too. They turned the colour of my wound. I scream as it pounces, in my way but then its teeth sink into the tree, not me. I'm racing down the tree, hoping maybe, the death monkey won't bite me.

* * *

**I'm sorry that was a long chapter, but please review me to tell me what u think! XD thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4: Another Loss

**Here's Chapter 4 for those who actually read this story! Please review! I have a thing now that I must get at LEAST one review for every chapter on this story or I won't post up the next chapter. So, I need a review for this chapter b4 I post up the next. Thanx!**

**Also, please follow and favourite to make my day xx ^_^ THANK YOU! \O/**

* * *

Chapter 4

Another Loss

Trees sprint past me, some that have yellow eyes. My heart is pounding, wondering whether the DM is still chasing me, but I don't dare turn around. If I do- then I'll be in trouble if there is any.

My legs are so tired, stitches form at my sides, my lungs search desperately for air, but I don't stop. My plan is to keep running until it realises that it won't get me and just sniff for another prey.

I still can't tell if the DM is still behind me, but I feel like I'm going to faint in a minute. As I'm thinking this, the woods turn to fuzzy green gloop and it's getting darker and darker.

_I'm going to collapse!_ A voice says in my head.

_No, I'm not! _Another voice argues

"'oo's there?"

My eyesight has come back to focus when I see a Beauxbaton girl, about fifteen years old. By the expression on her face that DM is still behind me. But she grabs her spear and throws it aimlessly at me.

Since it was a pathetic throw, it soars over my head and hits the what-I-thought-was-a-cute-innocent-monkey thing. I also thought that the spear was going to hit me so I ducked and the what-I-thought-blah-blah-blah-innocent-monkey thing was pouncing towards me but it lands on the Beauxbaton's silver hair.

She shrieks with horror because I don't think a girl like this one has ever had a monkey on her head before. The half-dead half-alive mad death monkey is speared; he sinks his huge fangs into her temple.

The girl screeches again and flaps her arms desperately. I don't know if the primate's teeth are poisonous but I can't think of that right now. I approach them very silently, bearing my silver and bloody dagger. As I do so, the girl tumbles to the ground, rolling around but the monkey clings on. She keeps on screaming but they get quieter and I realise they turn to moans. She stops moaning but she twitches in places and the red liquid gushes down her pale face. Her chest only rises slightly, and falls before she repeats this but she is not so high.

DM takes a hold of her ear and tugs on it hard. I notice one other thing; the girl's chest has stopped moving. Another person today has been killed.

Disgusted, upset and almost distraught, I plunge my knife deep into the DM's behind. I know he won't live but that thought doesn't stop me yanking my weapon out and knifing him again and again.

After a few minutes I stop because it is getting light and I know that the monster isn't alive for much longer. I am exhausted, thirsty and hungry. Knowing I have to ration my food, I take a few bites from my apple while I walk forwards. Then, to save it, I wrap it up in the plastic sheet.

It has slightly clenched my thirst and hunger but I'm still tired. With nothing else to do, I watch closely of where to put my feet as I climb a gnarled pine. I close my eyes and with extreme difficulty, fall asleep.

* * *

My eyes prick against the afternoon sun, I've been asleep for quite some time. But that why I haven't woken from Noddy Land. Mum used to call sleep that. Noddy Land.

A distant yell of frustration or something else that I can't describe is coming. The roar had pricked my ears to full alert. Actually all of my senses are telling me to move upwards. My guts and heart is agreeing. I obey and climb upwards into the tree, hiding me from enemies, protecting me from foe.

The clearing of trees are all quiet and probably the only living beings here are me and the birds, tweeting to their mates.

A girl shoots into the clearing. Was she the one who yelled? No. It was coming from a bloke. The small girl's only halfway across the clearing when a Durmstrang runs into it too, spots the girl and raises his bow. He places his arrow across the string and pulls quickly. I know what he's doing and my unknown dagger hits his chest.

He crumples over, landing on his face. I take the knife from him as soon as I have clambered down and jogged over to him. I think the girl has come back. She approaches with caution as if I'm going to spin around and kill her. Well, that's what I thought.

"Well, that was a close one-!" I say as I turn around. But Rowinda isn't there to wait for me, thank me. A beautiful sword lies in her hands and it sweeps for my neck.

I duck quickly before any harm is done. I thought that we could be friends. Now, she is my enemy. This is not how I had planned it. We would share together, save each other's backs, and finally win together.

Knowing to save myself, I swipe Rowinda's legs and she tumbles down, along with the sword aiming for head again. I dive away, forward roll and run into the woods that Rowinda came from. The warm, comforting sun breaks through the trees and beats on the back of my unprotected neck, calling me to sit down and rest. I can't though.

I pass under a big oak tree with gorgeous leaves. I want to stop and look at them, examine them by climbing up here. I can still hear running footsteps. They are light and short, from a small girl or boy. There's no-one else capable in the forests, trees, arena apart from the little girl who is chasing me in the first place. Hoisting my bag further up my back, unzipping my jacket to my sweat dripping down my body, I start running again.

After a long time, panting, I stop running. I turn around and see that Rowinda hasn't come after me. A sigh emits from my mouth but turns into a groan of pain and exhaustion.

_I'm safe._

I rest my back on a small but sturdy tree and then realise my foot has stepped into a clear puddle. My whole body stoops down and I look at my face in the reflection.

Blue eyes stare at me, but they're attached to a twig-scratched, muddy face with my reasonably dark hair, with leaves stuck in it too. My hair sticks out in places and I smooth it back down, rip the leaves out, and take a handful of the water and splash it in my face.

I feel so much better now. I grin to myself in the pool of water and that's when I hear Rowinda's scream again.

I'm on my feet again and I start running back to the way I came and the direction of the scream. But now she's wailing, crying for help.

Then I see the oak that I'd passed under earlier. She's underneath it, at the roots. A net is trapped heavily on her and she can't do anything but struggle and yell. I stare at her for a few moments.

_Should I help her?_ I think.

_Yes! Am I a good person or not?_ The other voice says again.

_She tried to kill me. If I help her, she could kill me again. _The first voice says.

I pull out my knife and set her free when she starts calling for her mum. She clambers out sobbing, pale.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she says over and over again. She raises her arms and we cuddle for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry about earlier!" she wailed, wiping her tear-stained face. "I wasn't thinking!"

"It's okay!" I reassure her. She hugs me another time.

"I really owe you one!" she says no longer crying. "Someone would have found me and stabbed me to my death!"

I smile and we stand up and walk under the tree and into the direction we came in.

"You're Holly, right?" she asks. "I've seen you out in the corridors. You've always been so popular. I wish I was like you."

"I'm not that popular!" I say, but I am really pleased.

"You've got tonnes of friends! And you're top of Defence against the Dark Arts!"

"Mmmm…." I say, because I'm thinking of Rowinda if she was still in the net. Then my thoughts move onto something else.

_"Holly!" Dad calls, moving through the trees. "Where are you?"_

_Dad and I are playing another hide and seek game behind the garden fence. When we hop over we can always hear the flowing river, but we never found it._

_I run through some trees, tripping over my own small feet._

_"Holly! Holly!" My Dad still calls. I trip over onto my hands and knees and crawl into the nearest bush. My knees tuck into my jacket and I rock forwards and back, giggling of when I think Dad's expression will be like when he find's me._

_The river is much louder from this bush. And when I turn around, there is a tunnel leading into lightness. I know the lightness must mean something at the other side._

_Aching, my hands and knees lead me to the end of the tunnel. I step out, brush my new skirt that Mummy bought me and look up. I can't help but gasp._

_I have found the lost river!_

_My feet continue to walk along the bank. I don't want to stop them, I'm so eager. Then I stop to see a tree, lopsided but its branches droop over the bridge._

_I stumble and land flat on my bottom when I see a boy with messy dark brown hair, swinging his legs over the bridge and staring at the waters below.. I can't see him properly because he has his back to me but I wasn't expecting him here._

_He turns around when he heard me stumble but he doesn't smile. Nor do I._

_"Hello." He says. _

_"Hello." I say, just as coldly as his tone._

_"You found my river. Come and sit here beside me."_

_That boy called _my_ river, _his_ river. And he told me to sit beside him. I focus on his face more. He has large, round glasses that are sello-taped at the middle. His eyes are brilliant green, and somewhere he makes my heart grow warmer. My heart told me to trust this boy._

_"I know it's rude to talk to a girl without being introduced." He says, standing up when I walk on the bridge. He holds out his hand surprisingly. I hesitate, thinking he is mocking me. But then I take it. We shake briefly before the boy stows his hand in his pocket. "I'm Albus Potter. What's your name?"_

_I grin. I've heard the name 'Albus' before. And also 'Potter' but I had never heard 'Albus Potter'._

_"I'm Holly." _

_The boy grins back at me._

_"Second name?"_

_"Finnigan."_

_Albus smiles too. "I've heard that name 'Finnigan'. I think my Dad knows your Dad._

_I smile again. _

_"Is your Dad Harry Potter?"_

_"Yes. My first name was after 'Albus Dumbledore' the headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My Mum and Dad went there."_

_I had definitely heard Harry Potter before and Albus Dumbledore._

_"So who's your Mum?" he asks, _

_"Lavender Brown."_

_"Oh yeah. She fell in love with my Uncle. He's a right idiot. So was your Mum, if she fell in love with him."_

_The warmness between Albus and I had disappeared. I frowned at Albus._

_"I bet you're lying."_

_"No, it's true."_

_"Then who's your Mum?" I ask coldly, hoping to mock him._

_"Ginevra Weasley. But everyone calls her Ginny."_

_"Blood Traitors." I mutter under my breath. I think Albus hears me because his smile changes to a frown like mine._

_"Your Parents' Parents didn't support my Dad."_

_"Good for them!"_

_"YOU'RE SIX, RIGHT?" Albus roars. _

_"YES!" I shriek back._

_"START ACTING LIKE YOUR AGE! NOT LIKE YOU'RE THE MINISTER!"_

_There is a moment of silence. The only thing I hear is the water flowing, birds tweeting, my Dad calling and my heart pounding._

_"Goodbye." I say, back to my normal voice. I spin on my heels and walk off the bridge, towards the tunnel._

_"GOOD R-"_

_Albus' voice is cut off. I turn back to see him trapped under a net that must have fallen from the tree. Someone must've played a prank._

_"HELP!" Albus screams, struggling with all his might. "HELP ME, HOLLY!"_

_I stand by Albus he looks at me. His emerald eyes bore into mine._

_"No." I say._

_"PLEASE, HOLLY!"_

_"You heard me. No."_

_I turn back and walk to the tunnel, crawl onto my hands and knees and wriggle through. I can still make out the bellows of plead from Albus-_

"Holly?"

I shake my head vigorously. I wake up from the memory and look at Rowinda, who is worried.

"I'm all right."

"I was getting worried."

"I was just having a flash back. That's all."

The sun sinks lower as we speak.

"Want dinner?"

"You bet!" Rowinda replies, grinning.

We climb a tree that shoots upwards and I can barely see where I'm going because the leaves are so dense. I sit myself down on a thick branch and Rowinda crawls on my branch too, but further down so I don't get squashed.

"Prepare to be amazed by….."

Rowinda does a little drum roll on her thighs and we both grin. I take the backpack off my back and open it. I take out the small loaf.

"Ta-da!"

We hungrily feast on the cold loaf.

I wonder how Albus got out of the net. He could have been hurt. If I didn't save Rowinda, she would be dead by now.

"You look ill." Rowinda says, through a mouthful of food.

"Probably hungry." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "It happens a lot when I don't have something to eat."

"I've not got a lot of food but," Rowinda says, a she opens her bag. "I've got purified water."

I clap with excitement.

"How did you purify it?"

"Oh," she stops smiling. "Didn't you have any of the water cleaning stuff?" I thought everyone got a bottle!"

I shake my head.

"I don't have any. Probably only a few have it."

"Give me your bottle." She says calmly, holding out her hand. I am quite hesitant but I give it to her.

"I'll only be a moment." She says again. The little girl starts to lower herself down the tree but stops as I grab her forearm firmly.

"Where are you going?" I demand, thinking she's going to run off with half of my loaf and my water bottle.

"I'm going to get you some water." She says in a trusty way.

In the end, I let her arm go and she hops from branch to branch all the way down the tree. She's so far down; I can only see a little figure running to the nearest puddle she can find.

Finally, I can get some private time. My head bumps against the trunk again and I close my eyes. I start humming along with the birds although I can't see them. It's a jolly tune, and my head starts nodding with the beat.

"Holly!" It's Rowinda. My eyes slowly reawaken and I look over the branch. Rowinda, hopping along the branches is clutching my water bottle filled with liquid, is smiling. She is eventually on my branch and I have move down the branch.

"Here you are!" she grins, holding out the bottle. Gratefully, I take the water and drink almost all of it. "I'll get you some more when you've done."

I smack my lips, wipe my mouth against my sleeve which my mother would shudder if she is watching and thank Rowinda.

"No problem."

We start chatting about classes, relatives and what's been happening in the arena so far.

"I think," Rowinda says, "Fifteen are dead."

On the expression on Rowinda's face, I think my eyebrows are raised because she looks hurt.

"Sorry," I say, quickly. "It's just that-you've been counting…?"

"Yeah," Rowinda says, chirpily. "It tells me how far we are into this thing and how many needs killing."

"So who are there?" I ask.

"Well…." Rowinda says, "There are you and me-that's two. Potter, Malfoy, Tward, and Krum – you know from Durmstrang – he's son of Viktor Krum apparently-

"Taylor LaFleur?" I interrupt,

"Yeah, she's still alive." Rowinda continues, not a bit annoyed of my interruption. "And so is another Beauxbaton."

We think of all those dead. From our school, only three. Beauxbaton only have two left. Durmstrang, have two left too.

"Durmstrang-" Rowinda ploughs on, "as I said Krum and that other guy."

"Fifteen dead." I whisper. "But seven to go."

"It's not a great amount," Rowinda says, shrugging her shoulders. "But anything could happen."

"It's getting dark." I say, glowering as the sun sets. "We need to get some sleep it's been a long day."

Then, as soon as I say this, a cold wind has sprung up. I notice Rowinda shaking uncontrollably as I take out my sleeping bag.

"Hey." I say, throwing the sleeping bag into her numb arms.

Her eyes grow wide with shock.

"You have one of these?" she asks, rather quietly.

"Yeah. It's amazing what we have in our bags. I bet someone found a seven legged tarantula with a tutu inside theirs."

Rowinda giggles and says "Thanks, Holly."

It's really dark now and Rowinda slides down into her bed and belts herself so that she wouldn't fall off the branch. I, no longer with a sheet of warmth to protect me at the night, hide my hands in my waterproof jacket and wrap my arms around my chest. I completely curl up and attempt to fall asleep.

This attempt was useless because I am now trying to stay awake, frightened that when I see the darkness I might never come out of it again.

_Just do it._ I think. _I have no choice_.

The darkness is getting fuzzier and I can make out a dim outline of Rowinda, sleeping peacefully in the darkness. Smiling, I drift into a cold, uncomfortable sleep.

_Dawn approaches and I wake up, noisily and stretch my arms wide, knocking the back of Rowinda's head. She is climbing down the tree._

_"Rowinda! Wait!" I manage to say through my yawn._

_ She doesn't say anything._

_ "Rowinda?"_

_ Her black hair suddenly is growing; the result is so quickly that people could think that a hurricane has occurred._

_ "Rowinda!" I yell, grabbing the branch to stop me from falling off the tree._

_ The black locks turn into hands and grasp my throat tightly._

_ Controlling the hair, Rowinda turns around, but her misty cheerful eyes are murderous looking red. She looks mad and demented, almost like she is a ghost, longing to avenge her death._

_ "You could have saved her!" Her lips form._

_ "Rowinda!" I gasp, "Who's her?"_

_ "ME!" she bellows, tightening her grip around my throat. _

_ The wind is growing wilder and I no longer have air. The hands drop me and I tumble down the tree, hoping that I'd land on a patch of grass-_

"HOLLY!" Rowinda shakes me hard. I stir and look into her eyes that are not far away from mine. They're now cool grey eyes, not looking evil.

"I had a nightmare." I say softly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Don't do that again!" Rowinda shakes me again.

"Okay! Okay!" I giggle. Rowinda chortles too. Then we have silent laughter fits all morning.

"Oh," Rowinda says, rubbing her stomach, which has just emitted a growl. "I'm starving."

"I've got no more food." I say, miserably. "But we could gather berries and drink a lot more water."

Rowinda smiles. "Okay. I'll collect the berries over there-" she points to the thick strawberry bushes-"and you can collect some over there." She points to the thick blackberry bushes. They glisten in the cold sun, liquid drips from the bushes where they come from, almost like inviting me to pick them.

"Okay." She says. "I'll meet you when our arms are full. Right?"

"Right." I say gently.

Rowinda unexpectedly throws her arms around me.

"See you later." She whispers, "But be careful."

"You too." I mumble. Then we break apart. Rowinda walks away and I just watch her, looking at her black hair swaying to and fro. She turns around and with one final wave, she disappears into the bushes.

With a last glance, I turn around too and walk to the blackberry bushes.

They look absolutely delicious. My mouth waters just looking at them. Hungrily, I cram as much blackberries in my gob that I can take. It's difficult to munch them though, since there is no room in there. But after almost every trace of the berry has gone, I feel much relieved.

Then, I pick lots of blackberries and by not long, my arms are half full. My fingers stop picking completely. Although I urge them, my head lifts up to the noise not far from my bush. There is shouting and running footsteps. The bush hides me if I crouch down so I do it. I look through the thick leaves and tree leaves are ripped aside from two figures, both with pale skin.

"We could have killed her!" the girl bellows, walking in circles. "And you-" she stops and rounds up on the boy. "-chased her away!"

"She's so small and light," the boy mutters audibly, shrugging his shoulders. "It would be hard to catch her."

"And now!" she pulls out her long knife, "How is she going to die, Tward?"

"Don't worry; I've got it all under control-"

Luciana brings down her long weapon and it hits Stewart across the cheek. Maybe Stewart will get angry and they can simultaneously murder each other? It's too much to pray for. No, one will die and the other will leave on their own.

"YOU SAID THAT LAST TIME!" she shrieks, as the dirty haired boy falls on his knees. "'I've got it all under control!' That's what you said!"

"But I really do!" he gasps, the blood escapes the stream. "I've got a-"

"YOU'VE GOT A WHAT EXACTLY?" she screeches. I don't move but I feel like shuddering and running away. "WHAT? WHAT? WHAT!?"

She slashes at him again. He's going to die of blood loss soon.

Stewart does nothing but grin. This just infuriates Luciana.

"I set up a net!"

"For who? I want the whole world to hear her name! The person who I was going to kill and you chased away! I want to hear her name as your very last word!"

I dread this word, name.

"Krallem!" he gasps, and he falls flat on his face, dead.

I seize up in terror and slowly crawl away, out of her sight. I'm thankful that there are other noises in the forests so Luciana doesn't hear me. Once I think I am out of sight, I run towards where Rowinda is supposed to be, collecting her berries. Then I'll find her and we'll escape to a tree, and stay there until it's safe.

"Rowinda!" I say, softly. She'll be alright. She won't be in a net again. "Rowinda! Rowinda!" I say a little more urgently. A few minutes later I'm shrieking her name, running.

"ROWINDA!" I screech.

I start running to somewhere I've never been before. There's an archway of trees and it's almost inviting. There is a lot of mud at the bottom and it's still wet. Small footprints have run and must've occasionally slid on the mud. It must be-

Birds stop there cheerful calls. They start screaming like a wounded creature. More and more add to the horrible noise but they are all the same. They are all birds.

_But there is one more scream._

Then there is someone calling a name as I run- "HOLLY!"

I sprint as fast as I can.

People will hear me. And I am so vulnerable, they'll kill me.

"ROWINDA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I run towards the screaming and then on the ground, the same place where she was tied up before is-

"Rowinda!" I say desperately, still sprinting to the net. "It's all right, I'm here!"

I take my knife and place it on the rope and pull it backwards and forwards.

Soon, there is a big enough hole for the girl stuck inside to withdraw herself.

"Rowinda!" I say quickly and desperately, grabbing her hand. "We need to run, quick!"

"Save yourself." Rowinda says softly. "I'm not coming."

"Wha-?" I begin. She lifts her hidden face. Her eyes are swimming with tears.

"Go. Please." She says, "Don't make me make you."

"Rowinda!" I grab her arm. "We've got to go now!"

"I'm not coming."

"Why were you calling my name then?"

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"What?"

"Goodbye, Holly Finnigan."

Something grabs my waist, but it's gentle.

"What? Get off me!" I look at my waist. Something brown and hard is the thing holding me. Then I know. It's a branch from a tree.

Then I'm hoisted up into the air by it, and it's too firm to get rid of. The tree is lifting me up into the tree.

"ROWINDA!" I scream, "ROWINDA!"

I outstretch my arm towards her, but she just watches me feebly.

I'm on one of the highest branches but I can see Rowinda. The tree lets go of me and I race down the tree.

Not wanting to slip, I position my body where it needs to be. Heavy footsteps are faint in my ears but they are far away. They're getting louder and heavier. I'm almost at the bottom of the tree.

Two screams occur, one high pitched. I jump the rest of the tree and see a Durmstrang hanging off the ground by the tree.

"What have you done?" I say, "Where's Rowinda?"

The Durmstrang grins and moves his head in the way behind him.

"Rowinda?" I ask,

_She must have run away._

"Holly." A small voice appears. It's Rowinda's voice. I see her. She's on the ground her back turned towards me. Fearing the worst, I approach her cautiously. Then I crouch down beside her.

"Rowinda?" I ask, "You're all right!" I add, relieved.

"I'm not so sure about that." She rolls towards me with all her effort.

Stuck in the middle of her chest is a sword, the rest of the blade that's visible is gleaming in the sun light.

"Oh no!" I cry. "Rowinda!"

My eyes turn watery.

"No! Rowinda, don't go!"

"Holly." Rowinda repeats. "Thank you for all your help. I won't forget it."

"You're not going!" I say firmly, gripping her hand. "You're going to stay with me all the way, right?"

Rowinda's eyes are turning lighter. "Right."

"Holly," Rowinda repeats again. "I'm going to be with you all the way."

"I'm so sorry!" I cry, brushing her raven hair behind her soft ears. "This is my entire fault."

"You are going to win." Rowinda croaks, her breathing getting very slow.

"Yes." I stay with Rowinda. Her eyes must be getting heavier, because they are slowly shutting.

"Stay with me." I croak. I'm not looking at her anymore but I can't hear her breathing.

"Always." her final breath appears.

I open my eyes, and the tears fall down rapidly, over my cheek into my lap. Rowinda's eyes are closed, but tears still cling onto her eyelashes. I sob uncontrollably and I lean forward and press my lips against her temple.

"Always." I whisper for her.

* * *

**Please review, or no next chapter! thanx xx**


End file.
